Tom and Jerry (A Different Channel)
Tom and Jerry was a Musical Duo consisting of Tom Ghraph (real name Arthur Garfunkel) and Jerry Landis (Real name Paul Simion). They were started out as a mainstream pop band but became best know for Folk Rock History Early Life sand Carrer Paul Simion and Aurthur Garfunkle both grew in Queen. The two boys struck up a friendship while performing in an 6th grade production of Alice in Wonderland. Simon and garfunkle shortly afterward then joined a local street corner dow wop band caled the Peptones. They left left the group and started perfomign as dou at School dances. Simon and Garfunkel;e were signed to big records in 1956. Big record had them take the stage name Tom Graph and Jerry Landis because they feelt the names Simon and Garfunkel wouldn't sell records.. They only hit with big records was Hey school girls.. After Big records closed they singed up with Colombia Records. There they produced the failed record Wednesday Morning 3:AM in 1964 Post First breakup After the failure of Wednesday Morning Garfunkel decide to focus on his education. Simon traveled to europe to performed in folk club.While. In 1965 Simon released his first solo album the Jerry Landis Songbook Reunion In 1965 colombia records found out that the sound of slience ,a track form wensday mournign 3:AM was becoming a minor sleeper hit among the listeners of colleage. Colombia decide to release a version of the sound of sclinece where the the original aucostic music was repleased by electronic instrumentation while retains Tom and Jerry's singing. The new verison reached the top of the billboard. This lead Simmon and Garfunkle reforming Tom and Jerry. Most of the tracks on Tom and Jerry's next alumb the sounds of slince were either recylved from Wenday Morning 3:AM and the Jerry Landis Songbook or were cover songs. The alumbs only ornigal material was Blessed, we got a groovey thing and the #5 hit Homewardbound. One of the recyled songs I am a rock also broke the top ten. There next Album Paresly Sage Rosemary and tyme produce the hits feeling groovey, the bright green pleasure machine and for Emily wherever i may find her. In 66 Producer Mike Nicloas apporch Paul Simon and ask him to write music for the graduate. Sim feelt didn't like the idea of writing flim score because he say it as selling out. However the Gradutte high quality sprict won him over and he agrred to write one or two songs for the movie. NIclos was kinda of dispainted with the two tracks Simon worte for his movie but he still used overs in the movie. Tom and Jerry's 4th alumb bookends was know for the hit sons Miss Roosevelt, Fakin it, , A hazy shade of winter, At the zoo and America. The next alumb a brigde other trouble is conseird by many to be thier finest work. Its big songs were Cellia, If i could, the boxer and the alumbs title song. In 1972 Tom tom and jerry released angel claire. This anlumb bigest hits where mother and son reunion and Me and Juilo down by the school yard. In 1973 came the alumb Something so right and with came the hits Kodachrome and love me like a rock. In 1975 Simon divored his wife Peggy. This lead to him have a bitter mood that caused a riff in his realtion with garfunkle leading them to break up again in 1976 There last alumb was called still crazzy after all these years Post second Breakup. Simn was failry incative for the rest of the sevty. Garfunklel realeasd two alumbs that got mixed reviews but sold well do to his fame as part of tom and jerry. Both simon garfunkle alumbs start tanking in the early but they mad a modest recorvory in the mid 80's. In 1986 simmon and garuflukle attmept another reunion with there famouns contert in centeral park. they got in an fight on a following word tour and further reuion plams were cancled. Trivia Side of a hill took the place of Homeward Bound,on Rosemary Sage and Time A church burning is sung in the background of Scarborough's Fair instead of Side of a Hill Feel Groovy is the official name of the 59th Street Bring Song in a Different Channel. " Miss rovelt is otl is Miss Robionson only with lycrics that match Simmon's plans to have the song be a tribuit to the 40's El condor pas is neaver coverd by tom and jerry. However the words that simons wrote of el condor pasa are place with another tune and called if I could Something so right is otl There goes ryming simion Category:United States of America Category:A different Channel Category:Pople Category:Music Category:Bands Category:USA Category:United States Category:Culture